The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki
by rick777
Summary: Prequel to "The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi". This story takes place on December the 18th, just before the world had been changed into a world without Espers, Aliens, Time travelers, and certainly, without Suzumiya Haruhi.


"**The vanishing of Nagato Yuki"**

A Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi fan fiction

By Rick

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi franchise or characters.)

**00010001**

"Yuki!"

The poker face was staring at the window of the literature club room, watching people play volleyball. Their noises amused her. She looked down at the book she was reading.

"_What am I doing here?", s_he thought.  
_"Yuki!"  
__"Eh?"_

Nagato Yuki turned around and looked at her best friend, Asakura Ryoko, call her.

"It's getting late, time to go home."  
"Ah, yes, sorry."

The two best friends walked to the station, then to the park, then to the apartment complex.

"Asakura-san..."  
"Yes?"

The jolly student smiled at Nagato, wondering what the shy girl wanted to say.

"I think... I like someone."  
"Oh? Yuki, who is it?"  
"The guy who sits in front of you..." muttered the little four eyed rabbit.  
"Ah, do you want me to introduce him to you?"  
"Um... I don't know, I..."  
"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to him tomorrow."

Yuki smiled.

**00010002**

Yuki walked shyly after the end-of-classes chime sounded. She was blushing, and she was grabbing her right hand with her left hand, looking at the floor. She had entered room 2-5.

"Ah, Kyon, let me introduce you to my friend. Her name is Nagato Yuki."

Ryoko whispered something to Kyon's ear, and Yuki's heartbeat increased.

"Hello, Nagato-san, nice to meet you."  
"Hello... I... nice... to meet you."

Yuki was blushing, but she was smiling at the same time.

**00020001**

"Nagato-san, mind explaining this problem to me? I don't understand very well."

Yuki was famous for her high intelligence. Lots of her friends called her to help them study for the exams.

"To solve this problem, you need to use the Runge-Kutta method, as we saw in the yesterday class."  
"Yes, but I didn't quite understand it very well."  
"Yes, let me show you."

Nagato copied some formula from the textbook, and drew some lines. Using her calculator, she quickly applied the method for t0 and t1.

"Ah, I see! Thanks a lot! Hey, would you like to watch a movie today afternoon?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Oh", whispered the girl, "my parents aren't home, so we'll rent a porno movie in case you want to watch..."

Yuki blushed, but she didn't know what to answer to that.

"Uh..."  
"Don't worry, we'll watch another movie before." said the girl. "By the way, we heard that you liked a friend from class 2-5, is that true?"  
"Ah..."

Yuki blushed. She was a very shy person and questions like this one would throw her off guard.

"Hey, what if you tell us all about him later?"  
"Okay", said Yuki, smiling.

Quickly, Yuki ran to class 2-5 and waited for Ryoko to come out.

"Ah, Yuki! How've you been?"  
"Some friends invited me to watch a movie... can I go?"  
"Yuki, I'm not your mother! Of course you can go! Hey, do you think they'll have any problem if I go too?"  
"I don't know", answered Yuki, looking down to the floor. "I forgot to ask them."  
Ryoko giggled. "And that's not the only thing you forgot!" she replied, touching Yuki's nose.  
Yuki touched her face with her open hand, as if looking for something. "My glasses!"

Yuki ran back to her classroom to pick them up.

**00020002**

At her friends' house.

"So, Nagato-san, tell us about your boyfriend."  
"Uh..."

Nagato got nervous and began rubbing her thumbs together. "He's not my boyfriend yet."

"Oh? Have you confessed to him yet?" asked another girl.

"No..."  
"Ah! I know!" said a third one. "Why don't you go to the mall tomorrow, so we can try on some new clothes!"  
"Uh... but I don't have money..."  
"Don't worry! I'll pay!" shouted the richest girl from the club.  
"Would you do that for me?"

Yuki smiled as her eyes began to sparkle.

**00020003**

Yuki was trying some casual clothes. She was wearing a pink shirt with purple pants.  
"So, what do you think?" asked a girl.  
"But... but..."

Yuki covered her chest with her hands. "There's no bra..."

"Who needs a bra these days?" said one of her friends, patting her on the back. "Besides, it looks great on you!"  
"But... I feel uncomfortable without a bra..."  
"Hey, what about those bras with clear straps?"

Yuki looked beautiful with those clothes. Finally she would be able to invite the guy she liked to go out. She was excited.

**FFFFFFFF**

SYSTEM ERROR.  
ERRONEOUS DATA RECEIVED.  
Date: December 18  
Time: 3AM

Nagato Yuki woke up in its appartment. There was no one there. It remembered its mission: To observe Suzumiya Haruhi.

And Kyon wasn't there.

Nagato put its hand in its chest. Something was wrong. There was an acute pain going through its body, and it couldn't understand why. There must be a wrong signal appearing in its humanoid brain.

The signal can't be shut down.

Nagato sat up and touched its face. Something was wrong. It walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.

The reflected image on the mirror had a defect. There was salty water coming out of its eyes. And the pain was still present in its chest.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION.

Subject: Nagato Yuki.

Diagnosis: The system has become unstable. Please reset.

SYSTEM ERROR: RESET FAILED.

Message: We cannot allow this error to happen.

The pain became greater. Nagato grabbed its bathroom sink to ease the pain somehow, but the pain didn't go away. The sink was broken now.

ALERT: Mission in jeopardy. Please stabilize system.

SYSTEM ERROR: CONNECTION BROKEN.

A scream was heard echoing in the bathroom. Then, some sobbing.

A voice came out of Nagato Yuki's mouth.

"Every night... I keep waking up like this. I can't take this anymore..."

Why did it say those words? It didn't understand. But it didn't care, because it was in pain.

Nagato Yuki looked at the mirror, and the quantity of tears in its face had increased.

SYSTEM ERROR.  
ATTEMPTING CONNECTION TO SUZUMIYA HARUHI.  
CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

Nagato Yuki muttered some words with a very high speed, and it was now dressed in its female school uniform. It walked down the elevator and got out of the apartment complex.

In a few minutes, it was already near the front gates of North High school.

Nagato looked at the left and the right, to make sure nobody saw it.

It stretched its right hand towards the clock, and opened it.

"I wish..."

"...that the dream was real".

_00000000_

What a horrible nightmare. Time travelers? Espers? Aliens? A human being who could destroy the world? Fortunately, it was just a nightmare. In the real world, there aren't time travelers, espers, or aliens. And who was Suzumiya Haruhi, anyway? Yuki never recalled hearing that name on North High. But what was she doing near school at this time of night? And with her clothes on?

"Yuki! You sleepwalked again!"

Yuki turned around to the street. What was Asakura Ryoko doing awake at this time at night?  
"Yuki, you need to see a doctor, it's dangerous to walk alone at this time at night!"  
"I... sorry..."

Ryoko escorted Yuki back to her apartment. After all, it's time to sleep. Tomorrow, Yuki would meet the guy she liked. The one called "Kyon". She would wait for him at the literature club room.

Because... for some reason, Yuki knew for certain, that he would be there.


End file.
